The Great Oc War
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: I'm a violent person; I don't deny that. But this story helps to find the other violent authors out there. The victor of each chapter chooses their opponent for the next, and you can choose the winner by voting on a poll on my profile. Rated T for blood, swearing and other things. (Challenge going on)
1. Cameron vs Kesley

Cameron's P.O.V. (Song: This Is War)

I walk onto the battle field, several of my allies at my side.

"Cameron." Kelsey said, scorn in her voice.

"Kelsey." I spat with equal anger and disgust.

"Are you ready to die?" She asked, her voice like venom.

"Are you?" I asked. "Or did you leave your water on at home?" I smirked. Kelsey was becoming agitated, and I liked it. Now she would put up a better fight. I could feel several of my allies looking to me for the signal; a curt nod; to begin fighting. I saw Kelsey's hand move slightly, so I gave the signal as her army ran forward, colliding but keeping their distance from us.

Smirking, Kesley punched me in the face. I spat the salty blood on the ground before tackling her, almost like a football player. We began to land blows on each other whenever we could, blocking when we could. I was glad that this battle was just fists, I don't think that I could've survived a weapon. I glanced over at the other fighting pairs. The sibling pairs; Ashwhisker and Rustclaw, Nightfur and Wolftalon and Cloudears and Leopardpaw; were all fighting as one large group. They were fine. Autumn and Winter barely had a bruise on them, which surprised me. Jonathan was taking on two at once, until Crystal rushed to her brother's side. Steel quickly created a wave of water, pushing back about five people, one of them being Blue Rain, who glared at him after flying out of the wave.

I punched Kelsey in the stomach, and she keeled over a bit, allowing me an opening, but it quickly closed. She pinned me, placing her foot on my chest, pushing me into the puddle of blood that I had spit out earlier. She raised her fist in victory, showing that I had been beaten. I could only watch as my army retreated. Kesley bent down so her head was next to my ear.

"Until next time." She whispered before kicking my side. I was grateful when Autumn and Winter came to help me off the battlefield.

"Until next time, Kesley." I muttered, and she turned around and stuck her middle finger up at me.


	2. Gambling Ninja

The ninja all sat at the table in the kitchen,holding their wallets at the ready. As the war raged on outside, they were betting on who would win the battle. When Cameron limped in with the help of Autumn and Winter, Lloyd slapped a twenty on the table.

"Dammit!" Kai and Cole followed suit. As Jay and Zane divided the money, Kristy rushed over to Cameron with several bandages and a wet cloth.

"You okay, beautiful?" Pyro asked, watching Kristy.

"Pyro, if you value your life, get the hell away from me." Cameron said through gritted teeth.

"JustCallMeDisc0rd3r and her army are coming." Riko said.

"Shoot. Well, alert the others." Cameron sighed. "Pyro, I hate to say this, but tomorrow, you're in charge."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Now, I know what you're thinking, but just give this story a chance. I know it's new and all, but this is gonna be some serious chiz, so please follow the story.**


	3. Pyro vs D sc0rd3r

D!sc0rd3r's P.O.V. (song: Soldiers)

Alice Montgomery Garmadon- Appearance, ash-blonde hair and brown eyes with green flecks.D!sc0rd  
I step onto the battlefield before me.  
My new playing ground is astray with the ruins of the once great New NinjaGo City and the maimed bodies of previous victims of the OC war, they huddle together and try to nurse each others injuries as we walk by.  
Behind me is my small army:  
Elena Julien - Appearance, white hair and pale skin, blue eyes. Skill, extremely good hearing and healing, element of Ice.  
Arbiteth Brooks Chumsworth - Appearance, black hair and red eyes. Skill, very high stealth, great at hand to hand combat.  
Alice Montgomery Garmadon - Appearance, ash blonde hair and brown eyes with green flecks. Skill, great at hand to hand combat, high stealth, she has the golden power and knows well how to survive off the land.  
And finally Adalade Kasner - Appearace, black hair and blue eyes. Skill, knows how to take and give a punch, she is like Jason Voorhees, an unstoppable powerhouse despite her little stature.  
We are not hand in hand as we were during the Ice Bucket challenge, though mentally we are all perfectly in sync.  
Before us stands a man with red hair, his eyes are bright and green like P.I.X.A.L.'s but much less intimidating, he almost reminds me of Dareth...if he didn't have Kai's ridiculous hair...  
I scoffed lightly. "This isn't a fashion show..." I say. "This is war."  
The man shrugged. "Hey, I gotta look good when I'm killing b***..." He pointed I Elena. "Except for you...I might take you as my wife..."  
Elena blushed, and furrowed her eyebrows angrily. "I...I wouldn't even allow that to happen. I would die before leaving Dareth for you."  
Another person comes forth from the darkness, she has short brown hair and green eyes and is wearing jeans and a worn out Marilyn Manson tee-shirt.  
"You have really bad taste in musicians..." Alice says to our newest rival.  
The woman scoffs back at her. "And you have bad fashion sense, DJ Techna...in fact you all look like a bunch a fuckin' freaks..."  
Arbiteth hisses. "We may look like freaks but we are still going to kick your a**!"  
The man with red hair pulls out a scythe made entirely of silver, and he grins. "Well then let the games begin, my friends..."  
Rustling can be heard in the branches of the trees above us and when we look up we see a multitude of cats settled in the branches.  
"Oh they're so cute..." Elena whispers, smiling.  
Then the cats all jump down at us, all claws and teeth and while Elena is terrified and doesn't want to hurt the animals, Arbiteth, Alice, and I punch them into the dirt...  
Because we know they are formidable enemies...  
They may be smaller...  
But they were trained for this moment...  
They were just as strong as we kicked the cats off of Elena's cringing body, she was curled up and crying.  
"I'm sorry." She cooed to one whom she had fallen on, it's leg had broken and she was trying the fix it now that she wasn't being attacked.  
Now is was Alice, Arbiteth, Adalade, and I versus the two humans, who grinned.  
"You three are like a bad list of baby names." The woman teased. "Those names are so stupid. What the hell does "Arbiteth" mean?"  
Arbiteth narrowed her eyes at the girl with brown hair. "It means "devourer"...and I will certainly live up to the name...because I am going to devour every last bit of your cocky a** attitude..."  
Adalade grins at Arbiteth. "Mind giving their souls to Fred Krueger? He's getting kind of bored with Jason..."  
Arbiteth shrugs. "Why the hell not. Fred Krueger will have your soul..."  
The woman holds up a hand. "Whatever b***, I got this in the bag."  
Alice and I face off with the man, while Adalade and Arbiteth go against the woman.  
Our foes are strong, very strong to be able to hold off two people.  
The man slashes a huge hole in Alice and she falls malfunctioning to the ground.  
I curse loudly and continue to fight.  
Soon Arbiteth joins me while Adalade and Elena try to help Alice, the wretched woman defeated on the dusty ground.  
Arbiteth is impaled in the side but the man's scythe, and she coughs up blood as he tosses her aside.  
"Now it's just you and me babe...what are you going to do?"  
I look up at the sky, it is both night and day, and I chuckle, throwing the fiery-headed loser off guard.  
"I'm gonna make it rain chocolate milk..."  
And immediately after I say it, it is so, and Mr. Pyro is looking up in confusion.  
"What...the f*** hell?"  
While he is distracted I kick him hard in the chest and he falls over backwards, chocolate milk getting into his eyes.  
He tries to get up, but I have disarmed him and I have his scythe at his throat now. Slowly he raises his hands.  
"Sir...I believe this battle is over...

* * *

_**Finally! It's been updated! I know, I know, it took forever, but it's finally done!  
**_


	4. My Insane Family

Autumn's P.O.V.

Pryo and I walked back to the base. I was holding Snowwing in my arms, seeing as one of D!sc0rd3r's soldiers had accidentaly fallen on her, breaking her leg.

"Man, Frostlily's gonna skin me alive when she finds out about Snowwing. And I lost my scythe." Pyro said.

"Lighten up. You can always get it back."

"Easy for you to say. Your hand doesn't hurt every time someone uses your weapon." With that, he squeezed his hand. "Dammit." He hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a wimp."

"No I'm not! It just hurts!"

"Like I said, you're a wimp." I said, laughing at the redhead. He glared at me. "How about when D!sc0rd3r fights again, we go in and get your scythe back? How's that sound?"

"I guess that'll work."

* * *

"Pyro! You're an idiot!" Cameron yelled. "You lost your scythe, _and _Snowwing's leg is broken!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know, you're lucky I'm not kicking you out of the group."

"Yeah. I know." He said, looking down. Then, he hissed in pain, gritting his teeth and squeezing his hand.

"You deserve that." I said, pointing the pencil I must of picked up at him.

"Yes, he does." Cameron said. As Cameron continued to chastise Pyro, I walked over to my sister, Winter. She was helping Frostlily with Snowwing's leg.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Autumn. What's up?" My sister asked. She was the more gentle of the two of us, and it was hard to tell that we were sisters. I had reddish hair, Winter had blonde; almost white hair. The only similarity between us are our eyes... we both have green. Of course, mine are more on the gray side, but we both have green eyes.

"Nothing much." I said. "Just walking."

"Oh, okay. Well, I can walk with you after I help Frostlily." I smiled.

"'Kay." I walked along, almost bumping into Alex. Her bird tweeted sharply at me. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I saw Alex take the bird onto her finger and begin to talk to it. I saw Riko playing what appeared to be Go-Fish with Kayra, Keira was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, her icy hair falling in front of her eyes. The scene was almost... peaceful. _No, _I thought. _ That's the wrong word. Happy. That fits._ I smiled.

"This is my family, I suppose. My crazy, screwed up family." I flopped down in one of the armchairs, lifting my feet as Firefoot and Ashwhisker raced by, the two ginger cats yowling at each other.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, Pryo was shaking my shoulder.

"Autumn. Wake up."

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"D!sc0rd3r and Zane's Girlfriend got into a fight."

"So?" I asked, wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep.

"You said you'd help me get my scythe back. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go then."

_**Hello! Now, as a little fun, I'm going to let the reader challenge two authors to fight each other. *starts laughing evily* Be sure to check out the poll on my profile to determine who wins.**_


	5. Author's Note

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**_

_**This is simply an update on things. The next author will be NewtandZaneFanGirl, and I have been nagging her for the next chapter. I would like to thank all the people that stuck with this. As you know, I'm still doing the middle chapters, and I'm adding my two newest ocs, Arabesque and Emma (too lazy to type last names).As soon as she sends me the chapter, I'll post it and stuff. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.  
**_


	6. D sc0rd3r vs Machete Girl

_**Sup guys! I know I haven't updated this recently, but I was waiting for Machete Girl to write and send the chapter. She claims that dark is her middle name. Also, she decided to kill. Damn.**_

Jason gripped his knife with sweaty fingers. There she is, only five feet away from him, her eyes rotating in their sockets.  
She hasn't spotted him yet, but she will eventually look up, inspect the tree he is perched in. He cannot risk an attack from her golden power—too formidable for a mortal. It's now or never.  
He flips the knife so that the harmless side rests against his forearm. Blood trickles from a laceration, thanks to this half-human half-robot. Bright spot start to drip, drip, and drip.  
Soon, one might touch her skin, and then it'll be over. He leaps of the branch. The blade is directly above Alice's head.  
The girl dodges with ease while swiping the knife out of Jason's hand. It plops onto the dirt and leaves of the forest floor. Jason does roll, and is instantly on his feet, charging her.  
Alice charges up the golden energy in her hands, ready to blast the son of a gun out of Ninjago for good. Jason has other plans, and dodges the first ball of light. Zap!  
A pair of thin arms pin him to the ground, face down. Jason throws several kicks, making contact with someone's mid-section. He throws the person off him, and snatches up his knife; then whips around to face a beautiful, pale girl. Elena.  
She creates an ice dagger in her hand, and uses it to block the man's knife. She throws a kick. He blocks with a knee, and takes a swipe at her head before she can react. Elena shuts her eyes.  
A golden blast hits Jason from behind, wielded by Alice. He hits the ground, limp, the knife falling from his hands. Dead. Alice helps Elena up, both smiling at the death of a notorious criminal. The match is over. Jason has lost.

Melissa clutches her cell phone close to her chest, scared to be alone. Kai told her he would be back in a few minutes, but there has been no sign of him for three and a half hours. Hours.  
Maybe she should call him. Melissa looks at her phone, yet finds that there is no signal. Of course, she thinks. Of all the times to—  
Pain soars up the mother's upper back. She screams as someone shoves her to the ground. Her face slams into the solid concrete. Smash! Some of her bones have definitely been shattered—wet stuff gushes out from her cheek.  
Melissa rears up, twists to see her attacker. Adelaide. With an angry growl, the blond swings at the girl's face for a punch. She misses. Adelaide returns the blow, a heavy one in Melissa's windpipe, hard, precise. Fatal. Her knuckles strike the mother's Adam's apple. That is the end of Kai's wife.

Arbiteth ducks under a bush as Harrison fires his last round. The deafening pop of the gun brings the girl reassurance that bullet number thirty has missed. This is her opportunity.  
She leaps out of the bush arms extended, and latches onto Harrison's wrist. Smack! The butt end of the empty gun connects with her head. Pain bursts in the area, lights dancing in her vision.  
Harrison grabs her by her hair, and starts dragging her toward the edge of the cliff. She grounds her feet, pushes him forward, and pulls a knife from her belt. She stabs his chest, lets the body drop off the edge.

_**Why do you all love D!sc0rd3r so much? I mean, she's awesome, but let someone else win, will ya? The next chapter should be up later today, and the poll will be on my profile as soon as I contact senpai. Uh... I mean D!sc0rd3r. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	7. Let's Get The Scythe

**_This story is gonna be in hibernation until JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r chooses her next opponent. NOTE: You can annoy the previous victor until they challenge you. Have fun you guys.  
_**

_(Pyro's_ _P.O.V.)_

"I don't get why you needed me to come." Autumn grumbled. "Alex or CND would've been better."

"You know why." I said.

"Because you want me to drop dead?" She asked, her usual sarcastic attitude clear as day.

"Very funny."

"Thanks, flame-hat." She said, making fun of my dyed hair.

"Pyro!" Both Autumn and I turned around, seeing Emma and Arabesque running towards us. My jaw dropped slightly.

"What are you two...?" Autumn began.

"Cameron... sent us." Ara said. "She's... worried... about the... two of... you." Both girls were out of breath. Ara had one hand on her knee, the other hand held up, telling us to wait.

"I thought she hated flame-hat." Autumn said. I sighed. I hated that nickname, but went with it anyway.

"Cameron just acts like that." Emma said. "She may _seem _like she has her middle finger up at us all the time, but that's just how she cares for us." Arabesque nodded. Then I felt what to me was like someone stabbing a knife through my hand and twisting it, completely destroying it.

"Fuck!" I yelled, gripping my hand tightly. "God damn it!" Emma put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go get your scythe." Autumn said. I nodded, not bothering to tell Arabesque or Emma to go home because I knew that they wouldn't listen anyway.

**_This filler chapter is very short. But I'm just waiting for D!sc0rd3r. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	8. Sparring Matches

_**What is up guys? CameronNinjaDragons here with a short little challenge sort of thing while I find the next people for the Oc War chapter. If you guys send me a one-shot of two (or more) of your ocs sparring, training, ect., I'll publish the one-shots next time I update this story. You guys'll have a week to send your stuff in, starting today. Of course, there are rules, so follow them. The rules are:**_

**_No using cannon characters. It's called the oc wars, not the cannon and oc wars. This includes the games and comics, because they're cannon, too._**

**_No using other people's ocs. If you can't even come up with your own characters, don't even bother entering._**

**_I'm very sorry, but I don't accept collabs with other authors for this kind of thing._**

**_Don't even THINK about using any of my characters._**

**_Pm me your story, don't post it in the reviews._**

**_And the reason that I said I was looking for two people for the next fight, is because I am. So if any of you guys would like to be in this, I'll pair you guys up, and put it on my profile as a poll. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


End file.
